


Spoils of War

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: Karkat’s panic is completely warranted, honestly.“Stop panicking, loser,” she says anyways.“We are about to shitting DIE, do you fucking realize that!?” he demands, shrill and hysterical, eyes bulging.“We’re unarmed pail slaves,” she points out. “Not soldiers.”“Like the enemy’s going to give a single flaming fuck about that! We’re fucked, we’re fucked, we’re so, so fucked, shit.”Which: yeah, fair.
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope & Karkat Vantas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirradin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirradin/gifts).



The sound of gunfire is getting closer. 

_“Shit shit shit FUCK!”_ Karkat swears, clearly panicking. They can’t get _away_ from the slowly approaching gunfire. There aren’t any windows in this room, and they’ve never had the key to the door. They’re not _supposed_ to be able to leave this room, unless their owner wants them out. Usually for a party, one of the ones where people wear small, intricate masks that don’t really do anything to hide their identity as far as Terezi can tell, but apparently signals that it’s suddenly socially acceptable to get your bulge out in a crowded room full of highbloods in formal wear. Or if she was visiting one of her ‘hatefriends’, in which case she’d sometimes bring Karkat or Terezi or both of them with her, like a bottle of wine to impress and ingratiate herself to her host. 

There aren’t any weapons in here either, of course. If she was ever in the mood for those, she’d bring them herself, and then take them back out afterwards. There’s nothing sharp or heavy in this room, only silky sheets and soft pillows. 

Terezi wonders if she could maybe make a noose out of one of the silk sheets. Maybe she could knock an attacker over, and then Karkat could smother them with a pillow while she holds them down. 

No. That would _maybe_ work if there was only one attacker, but there is so, so much gunfire. 

Karkat’s panic is completely warranted, honestly. 

“Stop panicking, loser,” she says anyways.

“We are about to shitting DIE, do you fucking realize that!?” he demands, shrill and hysterical, eyes bulging.

“We’re unarmed pail slaves,” she points out. “Not soldiers.” 

“Like the enemy’s going to give a single flaming fuck about that! We’re fucked, we’re fucked, we’re so, so fucked, _shit.”_

Which: yeah, fair. Terezi hadn’t really been able to bring herself to believe her own words even as she’d been saying them. She just… wants for Karkat to calm down. To not die terrified. 

Which is stupid. Everyone dies terrified. 

She wonders if there’s time for her to shoosh pap Karkat before someone kicks the door down and shoots them both dead. To soothe him calm and quiet, and keep him that way until the last moment. She’s never been a particularly good moirail, especially considering that their owner didn’t _want_ for them to be moirails, but instead pretty pets that kissed and fucked her or each other on her command. She’s tried her best anyways, when they were left alone, just the two of them. She doesn’t know if she’s good enough to make someone as high strung as _Karkat_ be peaceful on his fucking deathbed, though. 

She doesn’t have time to make up her mind and try it before the door is indeed knocked the fuck off its hinges. It’s an enemy soldier, of course. She and Karkat may be a luxury, a pretty pair, but luxuries aren’t prioritized in life or death situations. She’s willing to bet that their owner is already out of the base, running for her life. Pail slaves can be replaced, after all. Or maybe she’s carving her way through the enemy, letting her sheer rage put herself in the line of fire for a change. Terezi hopes she gets shot in the fucking bulge. _That_ would be justice. Fucking fish bitch. 

The air is choking with the scent of smoke and blood, but she can faintly make out through that overpowering smell that the person who is going to kill them is tall and broad shouldered, and smells of blue. 

The scent is quickly covered up by Karkat standing in front of her, cherry red hiding behind the concrete gray of his skin. She bares her teeth at his back. 

“You know that their bullets are just going to go through you and into me, right?” she asks him. 

“Shut up,” he says, his voice shaking. “Hey! Shithead! Don’t kill her, please.” 

The sound of Karkat begging for her life feels like an unexpected gutpunch, robbing her words from her. His voice is raw and pleading. 

“Holy shit,” the enemy says, and she thinks they might be a he. “Hey!” he shouts back out into the hallway. “I think I found some prisoners!” 

Prisoners. That’s… 

Well, he’s not killing them, is he? 

John escorts the two prisoner trolls away from the fight. They’ve been planning this raid for _ages,_ and it’s actually going really, really well! The evil troll faction is being driven back and routed out of their own base, and he’s seeing way more corpses wearing the uniform of the Empire than he is of the ones wearing the uniform of the Rebellion. To his side, a Good Guy troll makes a Bad Guy troll’s head explode with her super cool psychic powers. John woops, and she grins and flies off to go and kill more imperial trolls. 

John leads the two trolls against the flow of the raid, instead of continuing to push forwards in the attempt to take all of the ground in one fell swoop in a tactic of shock and awe. These guys don’t look like fighters, after all. It’s best to take them back into firmly friendly territory, away from the active fighting. It’s fine, John’s killed more evil trolls today that he can count already, and helping prisoners is contributing too. 

It’s a guy troll and a girl troll. They both look around John’s age, but they’re much shorter and slighter than him. He’s a pretty tall, strong guy, but they both look like they can’t be much taller than five feet, the guy soft and chubby, the girl small and boxy. He thinks the girl troll might be blind, even, her eyes reddened and unseeing. She’s holding hands with the guy troll. He idly wonders if they’re a couple. If they are, then he’s glad that they’ve had each other, for however long they’ve been stuck here. 

It’s obvious that they’re prisoners, because they’re in chains. Thin chains with so much slack that they don’t even constrain their movements, really, but still chains. Connecting to bands on their wrists and to collars on around their necks. They’re both wearing what looks like silk, thin purple tops that leave their backs and arms bare, along with some loose thin purple silk pants slung low on their hips. They’re barefoot. They’ve both got the same symbol on the front of their shirts, a spiral with a spike going through it. Is that the prisoner uniform? 

John doesn’t really understand troll fashion. He just focuses on getting them out of the line of fire. They stay close to him, thankfully. 

_“The base is ours!”_ he hears over the comms, and he cheers along with everyone else, feeling tired and alive and happy. They _won!_

Grinning, he leads the rescued prisoners all the way back to the Rebellion camp, since he won’t be urgently needed back out there, now. 

They stay close to him, all the way through. 

“He really didn’t shoot us,” Karkat repeats. Maybe if he says it enough times, it’ll properly sink in. 

“Told you so,” Terezi says. 

“Shut up. Why didn’t he shoot us!?” He tears at his hair, like he might be able to pull the answer out of his head like a weed from the ground. Not being shot is great and all, but not knowing why he hasn’t been shot? Is giving him a fucking hernia. “It doesn’t make any fucking _sense.”_

“Hey, guys,” the human with the intimidating fucking blue eyes says, ducking back into the tent he left them in. It doesn’t have a fucking lock, of course, but it hadn’t needed one, being so deep inside enemy territory and all. There’s no way they could make it out of here without being spotted. “I got you some normal clothes!” 

And he tosses some shirts and pants onto the ground in front of them. Gray sweatpants and… _blue_ shirts. His exact shade of blue. 

He grins at them crookedly and a little bit sheepish, his teeth flat and buck toothed. “Sorry, that’s all I’ve got right now. I hope they won’t fit you _too_ badly, heh.” 

There’s a long moment of silence, as they both stare down at the clothes, taking in the implications. 

“I’ll, uh, leave you to it,” he says, and lets the tent flap close behind him as he leaves. 

“Fuck,” is all he can think to say. 

“Well, that makes more sense.” Terezi grins, like this is all some grand fucking joke. Her eyes don’t crinkle with it, so he doesn’t blow a gasket about it. “Looks like we’re spoils of war, cherry.” 

Here’s the thing: their first owner may have been a cruel, controlling bitch, but they’d _known_ her. They’d known what she did and didn’t like, they’d known her moods, her predilections, and her schedule. She may have hurt them, but she never _surprised_ them. That had been a lifeline for them. 

This new owner, though? They know all of jackshit about him. He’s a _human,_ too. Terezi’s got just about zero experience with humans. Karkat as well. A human isn’t allowed on imperial ground unless it’s to parade their corpse around, after all. 

He leaves them alone to get dressed. They get dressed. They discard their old owner’s elaborate purple silk for his soft, oversized sweatpants and blue t-shirts. There’s no sign on them, branding them as his. He hadn’t been wearing a sign either, now that she thinks about it. Maybe humans don’t do signs? She hopes so, because she doesn’t like the alternatives that her mind keeps coming up with. Like a literal brand, or a tattoo. 

Maybe he was just unprepared for the good fortune of finding a pair of unclaimed pail slaves during his side's invasion. Maybe that's it. 

“This is bad,” Karkat whispers as they get dressed. It’s a bit complicated, with the chains, but they make do. “This is really fucking bad. Do you remember when our old Master first got us?” 

Terezi does. The seadweller had been _excited,_ fawning over her newest toys. They had the whole of her focus, and she’d spent a long, indulgent time in breaking them down, training them to her satisfaction. Showing them what would happen if they ever thought to cross her. Demonstrating just how bad things could get. 

They survived it, of course. They’re still here. They’re okay. That doesn’t change the fact that the idea of going through all of that _again_ makes the beginnings of a growl rattle inside her thorax. 

“Hey, hey, shoosh,” Karkat says, and he hugs her, nuzzling his face against hers until the steady growl slowly stutters to a halt. She closes her blind eyes and inhales the scent of him, holding onto him tightly. 

There’s a trace of blueberry amongst the cherry now. Their new owners clothes on them. 

“We can get through this,” Karkat says. He says it the exact way Terezi had said that they wouldn’t get shot. 

Karkat is so warm and soft, pressed up against her. She doesn’t want to see him bleed again, as delicious as his blood is. 

“We have to show him that we don’t need to be trained,” she says, coming to a decision. “He doesn’t need to break us in, we already know what to do.” 

“How?” Karkat asks, and she tells him. 

It’s time to take some fucking initiative around here. The best defense is a strong offense, after all. 

John sort of forgets about the rescued prisoners for a bit. Which is kind of stupid, he knows, but they won! They took back one of the biggest bases that the Empire has on earth! That’s a _huge_ win. Everyone is ecstatic, really happy for the first time in a long while. Before now, it was like no one dared to really hope for anything, no matter how promising things were starting to look, for fear of being disappointed again. 

People are laughing now. And hugging and singing and dancing and kissing and _drinking._ John drinks some too, and he hugs and kisses all of his friends, and it’s a pretty great fucking evening, even though he’d spent the morning and afternoon being shot at by evil aliens that want to enslave all of the humans, and also some of the trolls for some complicated racist reason that he still doesn’t really get. 

He trudges back to his tent eventually though, feeling tipsy and exhausted in the best sort of way. He’s surprised when he sees them still there, but of course, where else would they be? He forgot to show them around, to try and find them their own place to sleep. Not that they’d be likely to get it. The camp is starting to get pretty damned crowded, and John’s pretty sure that he’s going to be told to just share his tent with these two new trolls if he asks. 

They’re wearing his clothes now, instead of the slinky purple silk. They’re big on them. The girl troll’s left shoulder is exposed, her collarbone visible. A pulse of warmth goes through him at the sight for some reason, these two strangers in his clothes. 

They’re still in chains. He frowns. He’d forgotten to get those taken off, shit. 

The both of them are sitting on his bedroll, looking up at him. 

“Hey, uh,” he says, and then he stalls as he remembers that he’s forgotten to ask them for their own damned names. “What are your names?” 

“Terezi,” the girl troll says. 

“Karkat,” the boy troll says. 

“Cool,” he says, smiling as warm and friendly as he can. “I’m John.” 

“That’s what you want for us to call you?” Karkat asks warily, like it’s some sort of trap. 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“John,” Terezi says, pronouncing the name carefully, like it’s something exotic that she’s liable to get wrong if she isn't careful. Like she’s tasting it. She grins, and her teeth are sharp. “Come to bed, John.” 

“Um,” he says, wide eyed. “Okay.” 

There is only one bedroll in the tent, after all. He’d been too distracted to think of requesting more for his two new… friends, he guesses? They seem cool so far. Weird, but cool. 

He goes to bed, and Karkat and Terezi both nestle in close to his sides, so they all fit underneath the sheets. Karkat is hot as an oven, and Terezi feels colder. 

It’s cool. This is cool, he can be cool. He’s shared a bed with platonic friends loads of times before! And they’re all still mostly clothed, too. He can be cool about this, he--

Terezi slips a hand down his pants and he inhales sharply. Her fingers curl around his cock, and she makes an intrigued noise. Karkat leans forwards and mouths at the underside of his jaw, the side of his throat, warm and wet. John’s breath shudders out of him. 

“Oh,” he says. “Oh, oh. Okay. Yeah, okay.” 

He had not seen this coming, but he is _so_ cool with it. Karkat and Terezi are grateful for the rescue, apparently, and want to return the favor. 

It’s a pretty great way to cap off a great day. 

Terezi lets go of his dick and Karkat stops kissing and lapping at his throat, and he tries not to let out a disappointed groan. Karkat and Terezi undress, and he’s never slept with a troll before, so he looks curiously, taking them in. They let him, almost posing as Karkat stretches to get his shirt off, Terezi grabbing Karkat by the back of the neck to haul him in for a searing kiss right over John. They kiss beautifully, and his dick _throbs._

They both seem to have vaginas, and he wonders if it’s because Karkat is trans, or if all trolls are just like that. How do they make babies, if so? He vaguely remembers a long, drunken, confusing ramble about _slurry,_ which he hadn’t really paid attention to. 

“Come on,” Terezi breathes against Karkat’s lips, urging and encouraging, her hand stroking at his chest, down his side. “You can do it.” 

Karkat breathes unsteadily, his brow furrowing, and then--- 

Something _slides_ out of Karkat’s cunt. Something red and glistening and prehensile and-- 

“Your turn,” Karkat says, and he kisses her so tenderly that John’s heart melts a little just watching it, and his fingers go down to her cunt and he works his fingers inside of her. Slowly, almost coaxingly, he works a similar thing out of Terezi’s cunt, something slick and teal that curls around Karkat’s wrist as he fingers her and they kiss and kiss and kiss. 

They look _really_ fucking hot together. 

“Wow,” he can’t help but breathe, staring as Karkat’s red… _tentacle_ wriggles between his legs, smearing his own thighs with translucent red-pink slime. Terezi’s teal tentacle looks like it’s trying its level best to strangle Karkat’s wrist, and she tilts her head back as if in pleasure, and she _purrs._

John has heard rumours about that before. That trolls can purr, like cats. He’d mostly just thought ‘oh, cute.’ He hadn’t expected for it to be _sexy,_ but Terezi makes it be that, somehow. It might be that her tits are out, small and perky, looking like a perfect handful. 

“Do you want to fuck us, Ma-- John?” Karkat asks gruffly. 

“Which one first?” Terezi asks, a purr still underlying her words, almost too quiet to be heard. 

“Or do you just want to watch us fuck each other?” Karkat asks. 

“Whatever you want.” 

John laughs, flushed and incredulous. Wow, they’re being _really_ nice, letting him pick like this. 

“That all sounds really great,” he says. They can choose whichever one they want the most, and he’ll be happy. 

“All of it,” Terezi says. “Got it.” 

Terezi pulls the sheets off of him, Karkat drags his pants down and off of him, and then Terezi sits down on his cock matter of factly. It all happens so quickly that he’s almost stunned by it, grabbing onto Terezi’s angular hips with a surprised, overwhelmed hiss. Terezi makes a small, helpless sound, and Karkat reaches out and grabs at her hand. 

“First-- first time fucking a human?” John asks, trying very hard to keep his hips still and let her adjust. Fuck, she’s so _tight._

“Yes,” she says, sounding like she’s had the breath punched out of her. That makes sense, considering how fast she speared herself on him. And those long tapering tentacles they’ve got look _really_ different from the solid girth of his cock. He hopes that she didn’t hurt herself in her haste. 

“You okay?” 

She nods resolutely, and after a moment, she rolls her hips against his. His head falls back onto his pillow, his eyes squeezing shut, and he _groans._

Outside, he can still hear the revelry. People shouting and laughing, overjoyed. It’s nice to listen to, their happiness. He’s not nervous about anyone walking in on this. Living in a rebellion for so long has pretty much disintegrated his sense of privacy by now. He’s been walked in on while stealing a furtive moment to jack off too many times to care any longer about anyone seeing his dick. 

Terezi rolls down on his cock again, clenching up around him in a way that makes him see stars, and he opens his eyes to watch her. She’s biting her lower lip, her brow furrowed, and Karkat’s holding her hand tightly, the other one around her shoulders. He’s pressed up against her, whispering into her ear what he thinks might either be encouragement or praise, he doesn’t know, his blood is rushing so loudly in his ears. Her tentacle curls in on itself desperately, smearing teal onto his pelvis, as if searching for something in vain. 

“Terezi? Does it hurt?” 

“No,” she says firmly, squeezing Karkat’s hand as she clenches down around him again. John swears. “It’s good. You feel good.” 

“Oh,” he says dizzily. “Great.” 

And then he rolls over, holding onto her hips, until Terezi’s on her back now, and he _plows_ into her. Karkat swears in surprise, but Terezi just grabs onto John’s shoulders instead for purchase, and John focuses on snapping his hips up into her in a steady rhythm. She’s so wet, so pliant at the same time that she’s tight. She feels perfect around him. 

“You’re good too,” is all he can think to say, any better words feeling like they’re far out of his reach. “So good.” 

She smiles at him, sharp like she could eat him alive if she wanted to. 

“I know,” she says. 

He laughs and _fucks_ her, and eventually he feels Karkat’s hand on his back, stroking up and down, leaning in to kiss and gently nibble at his ear lobe. His chains press up against John’s overheated skin, and they feel cool and soothing. He’s really going to have to remember to get those off of him eventually. 

Even if Terezi looks really pretty, when she’s wearing nothing _but_ the chains connected to her wrists and collar. They’re so thin and delicate, they almost look like intricate jewelry. 

He pants and thrusts up into her, while Karkat sucks and licks at the place where his neck and shoulder meet, his hands trailing all over him, his sides and his chest, his warm, soft form plastered against his back. 

_“Fuck,”_ John breathes, and he comes inside of Terezi. His head falls to his shoulder, and he just lies there for a long moment, stiff and trembling as he releases. 

“Did… you just come?” Karkat asks. 

“Yeah,” John says breathlessly. “Yeah I did.” 

“Oh,” he says. 

A flicker of insecurity penetrates the happy, dizzy fog of afterglow in his head. 

“Why, was it too soon?” he asks, a touch defensively, a touch embarrassed. He hadn’t really been paying attention to that, holding out. Fuck. Terezi hasn’t come yet, either. Was he supposed to hold off until she came first? 

“No!” Karkat denies hurriedly. “It just-- it looks different. From troll orgasms.” 

John is suddenly very, very curious about what it looks like when a troll orgasms. For now, he slips out of Terezi with a shudder. Come trickles out of her cunt. 

That’s fine, right? He hasn’t heard anything about humans being able to get trolls pregnant, or vice versa. Or being able to spread diseases to each other, for that matter. 

Karkat takes a hold of John’s cock, making John hiss and wince back, oversensitive. Karkat freezes, eyes wide. 

“Not yet,” John says. “I just need a break first, okay?” 

“... Okay,” he says eventually, and he looks down at Terezi. 

“Come here, idiot,” she says, holding her arms open for him, and John smiles, looking at them, reminded of Jade and Dave for a moment. They’re a cute couple. 

Karkat falls into her arms, and Terezi rolls onto her side. John watches entranced as their tentacles curl around each other. Oh, so _that’s_ what Terezi’s tentacle had been looking for, then. They kiss each other sweetly, even as their tentacles twine around each other. Their foreheads press together. 

“Just like that,” Terezi tells Karkat, so quietly that John almost doesn’t hear her. “All according to plan.” 

Had they… strategized this, before they hit on him? That’s kind of funny, actually. It feels like something Rose or Dirk would do, carefully planning out a seduction attempt. He grins, flattered. 

Karkat looks up at him. 

“Do you want for us to fuck hard and rough?” he asks. 

“Or slow and sweet?” Terezi asks. 

“Oh,” John says, caught flat footed at having the choice put in his hands again. Maybe they’re into that, being bossed around? Or it’s just a part of making it more of a present for him, listening to his wishes. Either way, he should make a choice. Hard and rough, or slow and sweet? 

Fuck, they both sound really good. But unlike the earlier choice they gave him, he can’t just (accidentally) pick ‘all of them, actually.’ It’s a bit of an ‘either or’ situation. 

“Sweet,” he decides. He likes seeing them so fond with each other. It makes him want to go _awww,_ feeling warm and happy for them. Plus, it sort of seems to be their preference, considering how gently they’re already touching each other. Not that they’d offer hard and rough if they weren’t into that as well, but-- later, he can see that another time, maybe. Oh, is there going to be another time? He really hopes so, he’s having a lot of fun. 

Karkat lets out a relieved sigh, like he was hoping that John would choose that one. John smiles, pleased that he picked the best option, apparently. 

Terezi kisses Karkat again, firm and deep, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Karkat _purrs,_ and John really isn’t getting tired of that noise, he could listen to it all night. Reaching down, Terezi slowly and carefully pries their tentacles apart, holding her slippery, wriggling tentacle in her hand. Gently, she brings it towards Karkat’s cunt, pushing and nudging in until it notices the warm, wet opening waiting for it there, before it rushes inside in one long, slick slide. Karkat gasps, his back arching. Terezi kisses his throat, before coaxing his tentacle into her own cunt. 

John stares. Oh, oh that’s… something, alright. Trolls are _really_ well designed, he decides. 

“Fuck,” Karkat says brokenly, and Terezi bites her lower lip as they both grind their hips together, their tentacles moving inside of each others cunts, their thighs messy and slick with mixing red and teal. 

John reaches out, and slides an appreciative hand up Karkat’s hip. He’s not as bony and angular as Terezi, and his thigh has a nice, soft give to it. 

“You guys look really great together,” he says, because they should know. 

“Yes,” Terezi agrees. 

John watches them for another long, amazed moment, and then he takes Karkat’s knee and lifts it up so that he has a better view of the action. Karkat makes a helpless, overwhelmed noise. Terezi reaches up and touches his face soothingly, and then freezes and turns her face towards John, sniffing at the air. 

He smiles at her. Slowly, she relaxes, and she starts grinding her hips up against Karkat’s again. She keeps her hand on his face, gently stroking it. Karkat _melts_ into the bedroll, a purr rolling strong and steady from his chest. 

“There you go,” Terezi says, a purr warbling her words just slightly. “Just let go. You can do it. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

They’re so fucking _sweet_ with each other. John’s surprised that it doesn’t make him feel like a third wheel, but instead just pleased that they’re fine with letting him see them like this. 

Karkat comes in one long inevitable rush, the orgasm rolling through him like a merciless tidal wave. 

Oh _wow,_ John should have put a tarp down, holy shit. 

Well, too late for that now. 

Terezi shushes him, stroking his face and soon she’s clenching up as well, making bitten off, chirping noises as teal soaks into his bedroll along with the red. They both pant for breath, their faces so close to each other that they’re breathing the same air. Terezi looks less sharp now, but Karkat looks outright _dazed,_ still stunned by his own orgasm. 

Slowly, they slide out of each other as Terezi rolls away from him, and gets up onto her shaky knees. Karkat makes a heartbreaking, bereft noise. Terezi sits down by his head, and reaches down to stroke his cheek again. 

“Shoosh,” she says. “I’m right here, dumbass.” 

Karkat just chirps at her, words apparently beyond him. 

Terezi looks at John. “It’s his turn with you now,” she says. 

“Are you sure he’s ready for it?” he asks. He did _just_ come, after all, and very hard, it looks like. Whether or not John is ready for a second round isn’t even in question. His cock _aches._

“He can go any time,” she assures him. So, troll refractory periods are apparently as cool as the rest of everything about them. 

“Cool,” he says, because he really is eager to get his dick inside something again, after that show. He pulls Karkat’s unresisting legs open, and sliding into him is _easy,_ he’s so wet. Karkat makes a weak, overwhelmed noise, and Terezi shushes him and strokes his face. Karkat nuzzles into Terezi’s hand, and breathes shakily as John slowly sinks into him to the hilt. “Fuck, you feel _amazing._ You’re so warm.” 

“He’s warmblooded,” Terezi says. 

John gives the first thrust, forcing himself to start slow for Karkat. Another noise falls out of Karkat’s mouth, a helpless thing. 

“You good?” he makes himself ask, instead of just continuing to fuck into the wet, giving heat of him. 

“He’s good,” Terezi says for him. 

“He’s really out of it, huh?” John asks. 

“Yup,” she agrees. She strokes Karkat’s face. 

John fucks into Karkat. Slowly, at first, but speeding up, going faster, harder. He feels so _good._ And Karkat doesn’t even try to bite back any of his noises, chirping and purring and panting for breath as Terezi leans down to whisper something soothing into his ear, one hand on his face, the other one rubbing at the base of one of his stubby little horns. 

Neither Terezi or Karkat had seemed to mind, when he’d come inside of Terezi, so he doesn’t try to pull out when he feels his second orgasm of the day start to creep up along his spine and the base of his skull, tingling in his fingers and tightening the muscles of his stomach. He fucks up into Karkat as deep as he can go, and he comes right inside of him. 

It’s _amazing._

He collapses down onto Karkat, and he just exists for a while, breathing and letting his thoughts slowly float back to him. 

“So,” Terezi says eventually. “How would you rank that?” 

“Ten out of ten, definitely,” he laughs. 

Karkat comes back to himself slowly. He’s tucked underneath the arm of his new owner when he does, Terezi underneath John’s other arm. John is breathing steady and sleep slow, and Terezi is looking at Karkat. 

“He’s just a soldier, highblood or not,” she says, her rasp low and quiet so as to not wake up their owner. “So, he doesn’t have a special room for us. We sleep in his tent with him.” 

“Okay,” Karkat says. That’s one way in which things are a bit worse for them now. But also… “That wasn’t so bad, actually,” he says, surprised. 

“No, it wasn’t,” she agrees with him, and smiles, ferocious and pleased. “He’s _soft.”_

Soft. He’d fucked them hard and fast, with his large, stiff human bulge in a way that Karkat knows is going to leave him feeling sore for _days_ afterwards, and he thought that Karkat and Terezi looked pretty fucking each other. But he hadn't made them hurt each other, and he’d even--

“He’s fine with us being moirails,” he says, hushed with awe at the realization. 

“I papped you right in front of him, and he didn’t even care,” she says, delighted. “He’s a bit of a perv, I guess.” 

Karkat flushes. He’s never gotten fucked while also getting papped before. It _is_ perverted and degenerate, but-- it had helped. It really, really helped, dragging all rational, scared, nervous thoughts out of his head and leaving him feeling dazed and _safe,_ knowing that Terezi was there, and not that she couldn’t do anything to protect him against their owner if he decided to hurt him. It hadn’t even taken hours to drag an orgasm out of him, that way, the way it usually did when his owner fucked him. It had all been so quick and painless, if overwhelming and a bit pan breaking. 

“Just our luck,” he says, as if they aren’t very lucky indeed. An owner that doesn’t get off on them being scared or hurt, or from how much he can control them. He just likes fucking them, and seeing them be soft with each other. Karkat can do that. Fuck, he can definitely do that. That’s _easy._

“We’ll just have to make do somehow,” Terezi agrees dryly, and they both eventually fall asleep, tucked up against their owner, holding hands with each other.


End file.
